


One-Shot Stories: Zalfie

by jklyn83



Category: Alfie Deyes - Fandom, Zalfie - Fandom, Zoe Sugg - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jklyn83/pseuds/jklyn83
Summary: These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them.





	1. Introdution

Introduction

These are going to be One-Shot stories. Each story will be one chapter long. The stories are going to be about the YouTube couple called Zalfie: Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes. Sometimes the story will have other YouTubers in them.

I hope you like my fan-fiction, and please comment me if you want to.

I have wrote other stories, please check them out. 

Thank you in advance for reading my story.

Continue on to read the first story.


	2. STORY 1: HOW I MISS HER SO MUCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. When it’s time to say goodbye. Warning: this is a sad story that might make you cry.

Alfie POV:  
I turn off the lights to the living room. Knowing this will be my last time in this place. I finally brought myself to sell the house. The house we shared, me, Zoe and Nala. How I miss her so much! The thought of her still brings tears to my face. It has been a year since her death. I took a breath and told myself it’s time to go. As I was closing the door the memory of that day came flooding back to me.  
The accident happen so fast; the car came out of nowhere. The driver just hit her and took off. I blame myself that I didn’t get the license plate number. To this day the police still haven’t found the driver. I watch with my own eyes the car slammed her and she went flying up into the air; almost as if she was going to touch the sky. Then she came tumbling down fast hitting the payment hard. Blood came pouring out of her mouth. I ran over to her and held her tight. I was holding her in my arms while tears were falling down my face. Her body was going numb, Zoe touch my face with her hand one last time. She told me she loves me and will always be with me. Then she went lifeless, she was gone.  
I started to break down once again remember the day she die. There I was on the grass in front of the house, just crying. When I felt a hand on my face I looked up to see nobody was there, it was just me. I heard a voice saying “Alfie I’m still here, beside you always.” The voice sound like…no it can’t be. I screamed Zoe is that you? Suddenly I saw a light or a gleam of a shadow of a woman figure. I looked closely it was Zoe, she was shining like an angel, my angel.  
I got up and she kiss me. The kiss felt like how she always kissed me, deeply and passionately. She spoke to me again saying that I shouldn’t be sad anymore, it was time to move on. She told me that she’ll always be with me in my heart. I told her that I still love her and always will. She said to me “Alfie promise me you will love again, live the rest of your life with happiness and joy.”  
I reach my hand to touch her face and told her I promise, I will. Her face felt warm and she smile at me and I smile back. That’s when all my memories of us came flooding in from the first time we met; to our last kiss.  
The light started to dim as she floated away and she said “Alfie remember you promise me and I’m always with you in your heart.” I screamed Zoe don’t go and one last time I heard her voice say “I love you always!” Then she was gone once again. But this time it felt different because she was still with me, inside my heart.  
I walked to my car and got in. I started it up and looked at the house. I will take all the memories we shared with me and look back at them with fondness. As I drove down the road I thought to myself I will live my life to the fullness with joy, happiness and love. Lots of love, our love!


	3. STORY 2: THE BREAKUP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. When Alfie breaks up with Zoe.

Alfie POV:  
I wake today and say to myself today is the day. It will be the saddest day of my life but I have to do it. I try, I try for 3 more months since the worst day of life day. The day I caught Zoe cheating on me with Caspar. I forgive her and we kept on going like it never happen but it did. We’re not the same and I know now I can’t trust her again. Yes I still love Zoe but I have to break up with her. 

I take a shower, brush my teeth and trim my beard. I got dress and pack my bags. I take a deep breath and walk out to her. She was in the living room watching TV. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was down. I love when her hair is down, she was looking so beautiful. I almost change my mind. I said to myself no, Alfie you have to go through this!

I say Zoe we need to talk. She turn around and sees my bags near me. She runs to me and hugs me. She say “no, Alfie don’t leave me.” She also say “Alfie I love you!” She touch my face and said “I promise I won’t break your heart again.” Zoe kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back. We kiss for 15 seconds when Zoe starts to kiss, suck and nibble on my neck. I let out a little moan. She stops and smiles at me. Then she takes off her dress and shows me her matching black bra and panties. She takes off my shirt and kiss me on the chest.

Then she moves down to my pant and pulls them down. She also pulls down my underwear letting out my dick. Zoe begins to stroke it and then she puts my dick into her mouth. As she was sucking my dick I moan. I look at her and then it hits me this is what she was doing when I caught her. She was giving Caspar a BJ when I walked into our bedroom. I yelled stop Zoe, just stop! She stop and got up. I started to rumble on talking about what she did with Caspar for 10 ten minutes. Then I stop and just stared at her.

Zoe POV:  
Alfie was upset and he was staring at me. When I woke up today I thought we were fine more than that we were happy. I believe he forgive me and we were starting a new. I was being the best girlfriend I could be. Alfie is a great guy and great boyfriend. He is sweet, funny, so cute and so much more. Then why did I cheat because I like sex. We didn’t really have a sex life. I wonder if Alfie even like sex. It got so bad that the last time we had sex was more than 6 months ago. So when Caspar came on to me and touch me all in the right spots I give into lust. I really didn’t want Caspar I wanted to be with Alfie. 

I love sleeping with Alfie but I didn’t know why he didn’t want to be intimate with me. I started to think to myself, maybe I was too aggressive or too kinky in bed? After all Alfie was a virgin when we started dating. I have been his one and only. When he caught me he beat up Caspar and walked out. He didn’t come back until two days later and we had a long talk. I found out that I was too aggressive and kinky in bed. So in the last 3 months our sex life was back on track. I tone it down and we were having slow, sweet, tender and great sex; the way Alfie likes it. I was doing everything I could to make Alfie happy but why was he leaving me today. Alfie walk over to me, he smile and touch my face.  
Alfie POV:  
I touch her face and said that I still love you but I’m breaking up with you. She ask why and I told her because I can never trust you again. Zoe begin to cry and she kiss me. We embrace for 30 seconds and I let her go. I got dress again and picked up my bags. I started to walk to the door and Zoe yelled “Alfie I love you with all my heart.” She also said “I’ll wait for you.” I turn to look at her and thought to myself Zoe still is my true love and maybe one day I’ll find my way back to her but for now my heart aches. I said goodbye Zoe. I open the door and walked out of her life.

One year later, I was at a park sitting on the grass when I hear a girl voice say “Hi.” I look up and saw a pretty girl stand in front of me. She was wearing a pink dress with long dark brown hair and had the bluest eyes. I smile and said Hi back. She smile back and said “nice to meet you, my name is Zoe.” I said nice to meet you too and my name is Alfie. She ask if she could sit down next to me and I said yes. We looked into each’s eyes and smile. I was happy to start a new with the prettiest girl I ever met, Zoe Sugg.


	4. STORY 3: THE DAY AT THE BEACH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. They spend a day at the beach.

Zoe POV:  
Around 1:00 pm me, Alfie and Joe arrived at the beach. It was a little cold and the beach was dead. There were just a few people around. I found a quiet spot with nobody around. Joe went to get something to eat. I sat down and ask Alfie to put some tan lotion on me. I lay down on my stomach first while Alfie starts to put the lotion on. Using his hands he starts at the back of my neck. He moves down to my back and goes more deeply. The feeling of his hands felt so good I let out a little moan. Alfie moves down to my legs and then he said “Zoe how does this feel?” 

He undo my bikini bottom exposing my butt, good thing Joe wasn’t around. At the same time using the lotion he massage my butt cheeks one hand on each cheek. I tell him I like it. After a few minutes Alfie gets into the massage, he slaps my right butt cheek and I moan. Alfie leans into me and said “Zoe turn around.” I turn around and lay on my back. Alfie takes off my bikini top and now I am naked in front of him. 

Alfie first finish putting lotion on my legs. Then using the lotion Alfie starts to massage my breasts. With his hands he goes more deeply on my breasts. I begin to moan and Alfie smiles. After a few minutes he kiss me and moves down to my womanness. Alfie begins to put his fingers in, he starts with one then two and finish with three. With his left hand he use his fingers to explore deeper in until he found my sweet spot. Alfie pleasure me by moving his fingers faster, harder and deeper in and out of me. With his right hand he touch my face and then kisses me. The whole time I moan, the faster he went the more intensify my moans became. The whole time Alfie keeps eye contact with me. I scream Alfie I love it and don’t stop! Alfie smiles and said “Zoe climax for me.” A minute pass and I let out one big moan and climax onto Alfie’s hand. 

Alfie takes his hand out and sucks his fingers. He smiles and said “you taste so good.” Then he kisses me and I tell him it his turn. As I begin to take his shorts off we hear “hey guys I’m back.” I quickly put my towel around me. It was Joe smiling at us and he said “let’s go swimming.” Alfie shout “yeah!” I get dress. We get up and start to walk over to the water I whisper into Alfie’s ear I want to finish what we started later. Alfie smile and said “yeah because it’s my turn.” We laugh and run into the water.

Alfie POV:  
For the next two hours we have fun in the water. Splashing each other and playing water games. Joe swims pass us and said “I have to go to the bathroom and I’ll meet you at the car.” As we were walking out of the water Zoe runs over to me and kisses me. She smiles and runs out of the water. Zoe takes off her bikini and lays on her back on the sand. I run out and go to her. I kiss her and she pulls down my shorts. She begins to stroke my dick until it gets hard.

I lay on top of her. I penetrate into her and she lets out a moan. I begin to thrust fast and hard in and out of her. We started to moan together. After a minute I get into the rhythm, thrusting my dick faster and harder into Zoe’s womanness. Every time Zoe climax she screams my name, which I love. I gave her a kiss and say to her I love you! She said to me “I love you too.” For the next few minutes we passionately kiss one another and the whole time we make eyes contact with each other. As I was thrusting in her she scream “Alfie you’re so big and it feels so good!” She also says “you’re so hard I can feel you throbbing inside of me!” A few seconds later I let out one last moan and climax inside of her.

We laid there in embrace with each other breathing heavily. Zoe stokes my hair and said “Alfie that was wonderful.” I kiss her and say sex with you is always great. A minute later we get up and get dress. As we walk to the car I smile and think to myself this was one of the best days of my life!


	5. STORY 4: I DARE YOU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. When a dare goes too far.

Alfie POV:  
We were having a hangout at our house with other YouTube friends. We had over Jim, Tanya, Marcus, Naomi, Louise, Joe, Caspar, Chai and Mark. Zoe had made a new friend from YouTube his name was Joey Graceaffa and he was from the USA. He came to England and was staying with us for the week. Before he arrived over I watch some of his videos with Zoe and thought he was funny.

As we were all sitting around somehow we got on the topic of kissing the same sex. I found out all the girls have kissed another girl at some point in their life once even Zoe which I was surprise. Even all the boys have kiss another boy at some point in their life once but me. They started to make fun of me and then Marcus said “I dare you to kiss a boy.” That’s when all the guys said “yeah Alfie we dare you.” I laugh and said no. 

I looked at Zoe and she said “Alfie its ok, it just a dare.” I kept on laughing and told them if I do it then who do I kiss? Joey look at me and said “Alfie I’m fine if you want to kiss me.” They all shouted “Alfie we dare you to kiss Joey!” I shouted back ok I’ll do it. Joey and I stood up. We started to move closer to each other and then we kiss. As I was kissing him I thought to myself his lips are softer than I expected. I realize I was liking it. We started to kiss deeper and Joey grab me into him wrapping his arms around me. I also wrapped my arms around him. The kiss seem to last forever but in reality it lasted only 30 seconds. I was so into it that everyone else just drift away. 

Until I heard Zoe shout “Alfie stop!” I pulled away quick and looked at everyone. They stared at me and were speechless. I felt embarrass and ran to my office and locked the door. I pace back and forth thinking to myself, am I gay or bisexual. I thought to myself I am not attached to any other guys but Joey. I wanted to kiss him again. I thought to myself maybe I wanted to have sex with Joey. Then I thought what about Zoe, is she mad at me? 

As I was thinking to myself I heard a knock at the door. I unlock the door and open it. It was Zoe, she came in. She looked at me and ask me a question. She ask “Alfie did you like the kiss with Joey?” I told her yes and I think I’m attached to him. She ask me another question. She ask “Alfie do you still want to be with me?” I told her yes and I love you so much! She smile and said “Alfie I love you too and it’s ok that you liked kissing Joey.” She also said “because I found it to be sexy the two of you kissing each other, it kinda of turned me on.” I laugh and smile at Zoe then I grabbed her close to me. We embrace and kiss each other. A few minutes later we were making out when we heard a voice. We stop and look to see it was Jim. He said “we’re all going to leave now.” 

Zoe and I went back into the living room and hugged everyone goodbye. I looked around and didn’t see Joey. As I was hugging Marcus goodbye he said “sorry about daring you to kiss a guy.” I told him it was ok. He also said “Joey is in the bathroom.” I told him thanks. Everyone left and I started to clean up while Zoe wash the dishes. That’s when Joey came back into the living room and said “oh everyone left.” He also said “I guess I’ll go to sleep now.” I walked over to Joey and grab him into me. I started to kiss him again and I realize I still like it. 

We were making out when Zoe came in and just stared at us. I stop to take Zoe hand and I also held Joey hand too. I told Joey I liked him and was attached to him. I told Zoe I love her and she’s still sexy to me. I ask them a question. The question was will you both sleep with me tonight? They stared at one another and I could tell that they were attached to each other. They smile at me and at the same time they said “yes Alfie, let go to the bedroom.” We walked into the bedroom and took of our clothes off. We were standing there naked and I thought to myself, my first threesome. I also thought to myself, this all started with “I dare you!”


	6. STORY 5: OUR FIRST BIG FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. How will this fight end?

Zoe POV:  
We were at Marcus and Naomi engagement party. I was standing near Alfie and we all had our glass of wine raise to a toast. Jim ask Marcus on how he propose. As Marcus started to tell his story I was looking at Alfie and he looked so handsome in his navy suit. I was so lucky to be with him. He was my everything. He was smiling and listening to Marcus tell his story.

Marcus and Naomi were walking on the beach and he got on one knee. He took her hand and ask her to marry him. She smile and said yes. We all clap. A few hours later the party was coming to an end and we were talking to Jim and Tanya. When Jim said to Alfie “so Alfie when are you going to propose to Zoe?” Alfie laugh and said “not until a few years later, I’m only 21 years old.” He also said “maybe when I am 25 years old.” Jim said “oh, that long.” Jim also said to Alfie “is Zoe ok with that.” Alfie said “she wants to wait too, right Zoe.” I smile and nod my head but I thought to myself; that long really.

As I was driving home, what Alfie said just stuck in my head. Alfie was talking the whole ride home and I was just getting mad at what said he. When we got home and I got into my night gown. A few minutes later I was sitting on the couch watching TV with Alfie when he said “Zoe you have been quiet since we left the party.” He also said “Zoe are you ok?” I turn to Alfie and just blow up at him. I told him I was mad at him because he just thinks I agree with him about getting in engage. I said Alfie I am 25 years old and not getting younger. I also said I would like to be marry in less than two years, marry to you. 

Alfie got off the couch and started to get mad at me. He shouted “Zoe I’m not ready to get marry or will I be in two years.” We fought for an hour about the topic of marriage. I said to Alfie I don’t want to be marry when I’m 30 years old. Alfie said “Zoe, 30 years old is a good age to get marry because I’ll be ready in five years for marriage. We also started to fight about how many kids we wanted. I wanted three and Alfie wanted one. After another twenty minutes we came to agreement. We agree on having two kids but Alfie wouldn’t change his mind on marriage topic.

He walked over to me and kiss me on the forehead and said “Zoe, I don’t want to fight anymore because I’m tired.” He also said “just sleep on it and you’ll see I’m right about this marriage thing in the morning.” I slap him and push him away. I said to him, Alfie sleep in the guess bedroom because you’re not sleeping with me tonight. I storm off and went to my bedroom. I was so mad that I couldn’t sleep; around 3 am I walk to the kitchen. When I saw Alfie at the table drinking tea.

I walk pass him and went to the counter. A minute later I felt Alfie’s arms around me, he gave me a kiss on the neck. He said “Zoe how about in three years we get marry?” I turn around and smile to say yes that sounds good to me. We both smile and started to kiss. Alfie said “Zoe that was our first real fight and I don’t want to do that again.” He also said “I love you and I don’t ever want to lose you.” I said I love you too and let’s not fight again. I kiss Alfie more deeply and whisper in his ear let’s go back to our bedroom to have sex. Alfie smile and whisper in my ear “yes, little one let’s do.”

As we were walking to the bedroom I thought to myself I’m glad we came to agreement about marriage and having kids. I also thought Alfie is the love of my life and I don’t want to marry and have kids with anyone else. I also thought Alfie is a great boyfriend and I know he will be a wonderful husband and father.


	7. STORY 6: I’M LATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. When Zoe might be pregnant.

Zoe POV:  
As I was cleaning my purse, I grab a tampon and realize that I should have had my period a week ago. I ran into the living room where Alfie was and told him I was late. He said “late for what?” I said no dummy I’m over a week late for my period. Alfie jumped up and held me. He said “Zoe let’s go to the store and get a pregnant test.” I said sure and I grab my keys.

We drove to the store and I went to the aisle where the pregnant tests were. While Alfie went to shop for food. There were so many to pick from. I started to have a panic attack. I sat down on the floor and yelled for Alfie. Alfie ran over. He held me and talk to me. His voice help calm me down. After 10 minutes we grabbed a few tests and we checked out. We drove back home.

When we got back into the house I laid down for a bit. After a few hours I was fully calm down and ready to check out the tests. Alfie and I were in the bathroom looking at them. I decide that I would use two of them to make sure that both tests had the same results. Alfie said “Zoe I’ll be right outside of the door.” He also said “just yell when you’re ready for me to come back in.” Alfie walked out and closed the door. 

I started to pee on the first test and then I put it down on the counter. Next I pee on the second test and I also put it down on the counter. I put a timer on for two minutes and waited, which seem to last forever. I thought to myself what if I am pregnant. I also thought two questions to myself. Am I ready to be a mother? Will Alfie be excite for a baby now? As I was thinking about having a baby the timer ding. 

I yelled for Alfie to come in which he did. I told him to grab one test and I will grab the other. Alfie said “Zoe on the count of three and we’ll look ok.” I said ok. Alfie counted “1, 2, and 3.” We both look at our tests and it read no on both. Alfie smile but I was a little sad because I think I wanted to be pregnant. Alfie looked at me and said “Zoe why are you sad?” I told Alfie I wanted it to say yes. He said “I thought we both didn’t want to be parents until we’re married.” I hugged him and said that he was right, we should wait to have children until we’re married. He give me a kiss and went into the living room to watch TV.

I threw away the tests in the trash and went to cook dinner. As we were eating our dinner, Alfie said “Zoe even thou you’re not pregnant, I know you would make a wonderful mother.” I smile at him and said Alfie you would make a wonderful father. We both smile at each other and continue eating our meal. After dinner we watch some TV and I was thinking about what an eventful day I had today. A few hours later we went to bed. Two days later I got my period. I realize I was happy with my life and I wasn’t ready for a baby now. But someday when I am marry to Alfie; I know we’ll be great parents.


	8. STORY 7: OUR FIRST DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. The first time they go out together.

Zoe POV:  
Around 6:00 pm I arrived at Nando’s to meet Alfie. I was waiting outside in the front entrance. That’s when I saw Alfie walk over to me. He was wearing a dress navy shirt with black pant and black dress shoes. He had his hair sleek back. He was looking so handsome.

Alfie POV:  
I arrived early to Nando’s and saw that Zoe was already there. As I walked up to her she was wearing a black dress with black flats. She had her hair down and a brown bow in it. She was looking so pretty. I smile at her and said let’s go inside. We got a table near the window. I told her she looks pretty and she said to me “Alfie you look handsome”. 

We order our food. I got a streak well done with carrots and mash potatoes. Zoe got grill chicken with corn and mash potatoes. We both also got a garden salad. As we ate our meals we talked about hobbies, growing up and YouTube. I ask Zoe if she would like to go to an ice cream shop up the street for desert and she said “yes that sounds fun.” After an hour and half we finished our food. I paid for it and we walked out. 

As we were walking to the ice cream shop I grab Zoe’s hand to hold. She smile at me. We were holding hands while we walked into the shop. Zoe try some sample to decide on what kind of ice cream she wanted. While I got chocolate ice cream with brownie bites and sprinkles in it. After a few samples Zoe decide on cake batter with chocolate chips and sprinkles. We were eating our ice cream in a corner at the shop. Zoe try some of my ice cream and said “it taste so good, I’ll get that one next time.” I laugh.

Zoe POV:  
As we were eating our ice cream, Alfie was telling me jokes which made me laugh so much. I stared at him and realize that he is my ideal guy. Alfie is handsome, sweet, laid back and funny. The man I been looking for my whole life. This was the best date I ever been on. I knew I wanted a second date with him. After thirty minutes we finish our ice cream and decided to just go for a walk. For the next hour we just walk and talk while holding hands. 

Then we stop and looked at the sky. I told Alfie that the sky was so beautiful. Alfie turn to look at me and said “Zoe, the sky is not as beautiful as you.” I smile and Alfie brush away my hair. He lean in and I knew that we were about to have our first kiss. I was so excited. I leaned in and closed my eyes and at that time Alfie closed his eyes too. We kissed each other.

Alfie wrapped his arms around me while we kiss. Our first kiss was soft and tender, it lasted for 10 seconds. We rest from the kiss and while breathing heavily that’s when Alfie said “that was amazing.” He smile at me and I smile back at him. While still embrace with each other we started to kiss once again. This time the kiss was more deeply, intensely and passionately. After 30 seconds I started to move my mouth down to his neck to kiss and suck on it. Alfie loved it. After a few minutes I finished with his neck and realize that I left him with a hickey. I laughed and smile then said I gave you a hickey, sorry. Alfie also laugh and said “don’t worry about it, I loved it.” Alfie grab me again and we started to kiss once again. Kissing Alfie was wonderful, he is the best kisser I ever had.

Alfie POV:  
So it was getting late and cold. Zoe said “Alfie it’s late and we should head home.” She also said “I’ll drive you home because it too late to take the train.” I smile and told her thanks. We held hands on the walk back to Zoe’s car. When we got to her car I started to kiss her again. After a minute the kiss ended and Zoe was blushing. She said “Alfie I can stand here and kiss you all night long but we should get home.” I laugh and said same here. We both laugh. Then we got into the car and she drove me home. On the drive home we sang to Taylor Swift songs. 

A few hours later we arrived at my house. Zoe and I kiss again and she said “Alfie I had a great time and call me when you’re ready for a second date.” She also said “goodnight Alfie.” I said I also had a great time and I’ll call you in the morning. I also said goodnight Zoe. As I was about to get out of the car, Zoe touch my face and she said “Alfie you’re wonderful and I can’t wait to kiss you again.” I blush and smile at her then I kiss her. We got into the kiss, it was deeply and passionately. A minute later we were making out when Zoe stop and said “Alfie you’re sure a great kisser, I’ll be dreaming of your kisses.” I smile and laugh then I said your kisses get me excited and I’ll be dreaming of them too. I kiss her once more and say goodbye again. I got out of the car and walked up to my front door then she drove off. I walked up into my bedroom and got my boxer on. I fell asleep dreaming of Zoe and her kisses.

Zoe POV:  
I drove home and went into my bedroom. I got my night gown on. As I was laying in my bed I got a text from my phone. I looked at the text and it was from Alfie. The text read “I can’t wait to kiss you again Zoe.” I smile and text him back saying I’ll be dreaming of you and your wonderful kisses. Alfie text me back and it read “me too, goodnight Zoe.” I text him back and said goodnight Alfie. I put my phone down on the end table and fell of asleep. I slept dreaming of Alfie my ideal man.


	9. STORY 8: MOVING IN TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. When they finally live together.

Zoe POV:  
Alfie and I have been dating for couple of years now and we’re finally moving into a house together. On a cloudy day in October around 9:00 am I was unpacking in the living room when I heard the movers say “where do you want us to place the couch.” I said in the living room over here. That’s when the movers came into the living room with the couch and to my surprise Alfie was sitting on the couch. He was laughing and I said Alfie get off and help me unpack. 

Alfie jumped off and ran over to me. He pick me up and said “yeah!” He also said “Zoe I’m so happy that we’re living together.” I said me too. He put me down and we hug each other. Then I kiss him and he kiss me back. We started to make out and after one minute has pass we heard someone say “where do you want the loveseat.” We were so into kissing that we forget that the movers were still here. We laugh and said over there. Alfie whisper into my ear and said “Zoe we’ll pick up where we left off later.” I smile.

For the next few hours the movers brought in our furniture and we unpack. Around 3:00 pm the movers were done and they left. We took a break and I cook lunch. I made us ham and cheese sandwiches with chips. After lunch we went back to unpacking. Around 5:00 pm I was in the kitchen putting the pots and pans away when I felt a kiss on my neck. Alfie put his arms around me and started to kiss my neck. 

Alfie zip down my dress and I pulled it off. He then undid my bra and it fell to the floor. Alfie squeeze my breasts and I let out a little moan. I took off my panties and turn around. I saw that Alfie was already naked. He picked me up and took me to the kitchen table. I laid down on my back on the table. Alfie kneel down and grab hold of my thighs. He started to kiss my womanness. For the next few minutes Alfie kiss and suck my womanness. The deeper and harder he went the more intensify my moans became. As I climax I scream Alfie! He looked at me and smile. 

He got up and kiss me on the lips. I saw that Alfie’s dick was so hard and he said “Zoe here I come!” Then he penetrate into me and I let out a moan. He begin to thrust hard and fast into me. We started to moan together. Alfie got into the rhythm, thrusting his dick harder and faster into my womanness. His big dick made me so wet. I would scream his name, every time I climax which he loved. We were moaning so loud that I was glad that no one else could hear us. The whole time we passionately kiss one another and made eye contact with each other. A few minutes later Alfie shouted “Zoe I love being inside of you!” I smile and said I love your big dick throbbing inside of me! A minute later Alfie let out one loud moan and climax on my breasts.

He kiss me and said “Zoe I’ll make a bath for us.” He walked away naked while I clean my breasts. A few minutes later Alfie shouted “Zoe the bath is ready!” I walked into the bathroom and Alfie was already in the bath tub. I got in and he held me while we laid there. After ten minutes Alfie whisper in my ear “Zoe let’s make love again.” I turn to face him and started to kiss him. We had sex again in the bath tub.

After an hour we got out of the tub and got dress. Alfie hug and kiss me then he said “I’m hungry now, let’s have dinner at Nando’s.” I said yes, date night. We were in the living room and I stared at Alfie fixing his hair. I thought to myself how lucky I was to have him in my life. My Alfie is so sweet, funny, charming, a great lover and so much more. Alfie the man that stole my heart!


	10. STORY 9: THE PICNIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. When they spend a day at the park.

Zoe POV:  
It was a beautiful sunny day and we decide to go to the park today to have a picnic. We were walking in the park when I saw a spot under a big tree because the tree gives shade and that’s what Alfie likes. Alfie put the big blue blanket down and we sat on it. I took out two ham and cheese sandwiches and two bags of chips. I also took out two bottle of lemonade. As we ate our sandwiches we chatted. 

After we finish our food I got closer to Alfie. He was laying against the tree and he was holding me in his arms. Alfie started to kiss my neck and unzipping my dress. I said Alfie what are you doing we’re at a public park. He whisper in my ear and said “Zoe nobody is around and I want to make love to you.” I said I don’t know. But Alfie undid my bra and he took off my dress. My bra fell onto the blanket. Alfie started to squeeze my breasts while he was sucking and kissing my neck. I let out a moan. Alfie whisper in my ear “Zoe do you want me to stop now?” I said no. He laugh. 

After another minute has pass Alfie said “Zoe lay down on your back.” Which I did. Alfie took off his shirt and pant leaving him in his underwear. He pull down my pantie and took them off. With his mouth he started to kiss, lick and suck my womanness. I begin to moan. The deeper, faster and harder Alfie move his mouth and tongue around in me the more I moan. After a few minutes I moan once more and climax. Alfie look at me while licking his lips. He said “I love the taste of you.” I smile.

Alfie POV:  
I stood up and Zoe got on her knees. She pulled down my underwear exposing my big dick. Zoe put her mouth on my dick, she slowly put inch by inch in her mouth. I begin to moan. She begin to suck on my dick moving back and forth. With her left hand she squeeze gently on my balls and with her right hand she grab hold of my butt. The faster she sucked the more I moan. After a few minutes I moan with ecstasy and climax into her mouth. Zoe swallow all of me. She smile and said “you taste good.” I smile too. Then for the next five minutes we were kissing each other. 

I could feel my dick get hard again. Zoe got on top of me. I enter her with my dick and begins to move deeply into her. She begins to moan. I also passionately kiss Zoe while I thrust back and forth into her. I also grab her breasts. As I thrusts faster and harder into her the more Zoe moans get intensified. Every time Zoe climax she scream my name “Alfie!” I had to put my hand on her mouth and I said Zoe keep it down, you don’t want anyone to come over her. She smile and said “Alfie your big dick feels so good that I can’t help but scream so loud.” But she try to moan softer. After a few minutes I was throbbing inside of her. I let out one last big moan and climax inside of Zoe. I give her a kiss and said that was wonderful. We both smile and Zoe said “Alfie sex with you is always great.” She also said “Alfie you’re such a magnificent lover.” I said you too Zoe.

We got dress and for the next few hours we played Frisbee. After we watch the sun set. I said to her this sun set is beautiful but not as beautiful as you. She smile and said “Alfie you’re the most handsome and sweetest guy I ever met.” I smile too. As I was holding her in my arms I stared at her. I love Zoe so much. She’s my world, Zoe my little one.


	11. STORY 10: THE THREESOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are One-Shot stories. These stories are one chapter long. These stories are about Zoe Sugg and Alfie Deyes: Zalfie. Some stories might have other YouTubers in them. This story has the YouTuber Louis Cole in it. When Zalfie share their bed.

Alfie POV:  
I was editing my video in the living room when I heard a knock at the door. Zoe yelled “I’ll get it.” A minute later I heard voices. I look to see walking into the living room was Louis. I smile and said hi. He said “hey Alfie.” He was staying over for the night and in the morning we were all going shopping. Louis sat down on the couch next to me while Zoe sat down between us. A few minutes later I finish editing and ask if they wanted hot chocolate. They both said “yes.” I went to the kitchen and made us three hot chocolate. Then I gave the drink to them. Louis took a sip and said “Alfie you make great hot chocolate.” I smile and said thanks. We sat there drinking our hot chocolate and chatting. When we finish Louis went to the bathroom. 

I went to wash the dishes while Zoe put some music on. Twenty minutes later I walked into the living room to see Zoe and Louis dancing with each other. I walked over and started to dance with them. We were laughing and dancing for a few minutes until a slow jam came on. Louis and I took turn dancing with Zoe. As the song was coming to an end Louis dipped Zoe down and as she came up he kiss her. To my surprise she kiss him back. They were kissing when Zoe put her hand out to me. I walked over and took her hand. She took me near her and started to kiss me. Zoe kiss between me and Louis for a minute. Then she said “should we take this to the bedroom?” Louis said “yes.” I said ok. We all walked into the bedroom together. 

Zoe POV:  
I started taking my clothes off while Louis did the same. Alfie also took his clothes off. We were all standing there naked. I told the boys to walk over to me which they did. I look to see that Louis also had a big dick but Alfie was a little bigger. I started to stoke their dicks and I took turn sucking them both. They both moan. With my mouth I moved faster and harder sucking them off. I could feel their dicks grow hard in my mouth. After three minutes Alfie stop me and said “Zoe get on the bed.” I got onto the bed laying on my back.

Alfie and Louis got on the bed. Alfie moved down to my womanness. Alfie said to Louis “while I pleasure Zoe, you should play with her breasts.” Louis begin to suck and nibble on my breasts. I begin to moan. Alfie puts his tongue inside of me. With his tongue he explore deep in me. Alfie begin to move his tongue faster. He got into the rhythm, kissing, licking and sucking in my womanness, moving his tongue around. With both boys sucking on me, my moans become so intensify that my whole body shake. I scream “Alfie and Louis don’t stop!” After a few minutes I let out one big moan and climax. 

Alfie stopped and smile to say “I love sucking and tasting you.” Louis stopped and said “my turn.” The next few minutes he sucked my womanness until I climax and I moan the whole time. While Alfie watch us. Louis looked at Alfie and said “can I go first into Zoe?” Alfie said “sure.” Louis puts inch by inch of his dick inside of me. With each thrust he went harder and faster while my moans became louder. I said “Alfie came here I want to suck your dick.” Alfie moves to me and puts his dick into my mouth. With my mouth I suck Alfie’s dick. We moan together, our moans became louder and more intensified. Every time I climax Louis would go faster and harder into me. After a few minutes I could feel Louis throbbing inside of me. After another minute Louis pulls out and moans loudly and climax on my breasts.

Louis kisses me and said “wow, Alfie sure is a lucky man to have sex with you anytime he wants.” Alfie laughs. He also said Zoe that was the best sex I ever had, being inside of you is wonderful.” I kiss him and smile at him. I said sex with you was wonderful too. But I thought to myself Alfie is still the best lover I ever had. Then Alfie lays on the bed and I get on top of him. For the next few minutes Alfie’s dick thrusts in and out of my womanness making me so wet. While Louis watch us. The faster and harder he went the more I moan. Alfie was also moaning with me. The whole time he kisses me passionately. With each thrust Alfie moves faster and harder into me making me moan louder. I could feel his dick throb inside of me. Alfie pulls out and climax into my mouth. 

We all lay on the bed exhausted. We couldn’t stop smiling. For the next 30 minutes we talk and laugh. Then we got wash up and got our night clothes on. I said “Louis do you want to sleep with us in our bed?” Louis said “yes.” We all got into the bed and fell asleep. I said goodnight Louis. Louis said “goodnight Alfie and Zoe.” Alfie said “goodnight to you too Louis.” Alfie snuggle close to me and said “good little one.” I said goodnight gorgeous. As I fell asleep I couldn’t stop smiling because I was happy. I thought to myself wow, what a night, what a threesome!


	12. The End!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END!

This is the end. There will be no more chapters added. I hope you enjoy reading my fan-fiction. Please read my other fan-fiction stories. Thank You!


End file.
